


Gutenachtgeschichten

by thots_tochter



Series: Münchner Melange [2]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Für Gutenachtgeschichten ist man nie zu alt...





	Gutenachtgeschichten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt cricri, die dem Zuckerguss tapfer standgehalten hat.  
>  **Widmung:** cricri, denn zum Vorlesen ist man nie zu alt. 
> 
> **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Jemandem vorlesen
> 
>  **A/N:** Das war einer dieser Bingoprompts, wo ich zuerst dachte „Oh Gott, wie soll ich das denn auf eins von meinen Pairings passend kriegen? Die sind doch alle erwachsen und kinderlos.“ Dann kamen die Münchner (Ja, ich bin da gerade voll auf einem Trip…), ich sinnierte für eine andere Challenge über „nonsexual intimacy“ nach und erinnerte mich an alte Bekannte, die sich jeden Abend im Bett etwas vorgelesen haben. Naja, und so kam mal wieder eins zum anderen. Wahrscheinlich ist es etwas sehr fluffig geraten, aber was München und Fluff angeht scheinen meine Bunnies gerade wirklich total auf Droge zu sein. Der Fundus ist irgendwie unerschöpflich. Ich hoffe, der einen oder anderen hier gefällt’s…

# „Gutenachtgeschichten“

 

„Franz? Kommst du?“

Ivos Stimme schallte aus dem Schlafzimmer herunter. Franz verdrehte die Augen. Ivo und seine verdammte Ungeduld! Konnte er denn nicht mal eben noch in Ruhe Zähne putzen? Er spuckte den Zahnpastaschaum ins Waschbecken, spülte sich den Mund aus und griff nach dem Handtuch. In aller Ruhe trocknete er sich das Gesicht ab. So viel Zeit musste sein, ob das dem Herrn Batic nun passte oder nicht. Er war hier doch nicht auf der Flucht.

„Franz?“

„Ja, ja, ich komm’ ja“, nuschelte Franz ins Handtuch.

Er warf es zurück auf den Handtuchhalter und verließ das Bad. Auf dem Weg nach oben macht er noch eben einen Umweg über die Speisekammer und holte eine neue Flasche Wasser. Die andere war fast alle und dann jammerte Ivo heute Nacht wieder, dass nichts zu trinken am Bett stand. Langsam stieg Franz die Treppen hinauf. Der dicke, weiche Teppich kitzelte zwischen seinen Zehen. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, auch wenn Ivo sich dann immer beschwerte, dass er kalte Füße hätte. Oben knarrte das Bett und kurz darauf raschelte das Bettzeug.

„Wo bleibst denn?“

Was hatte Ivo denn heute? Das war ja sogar für seine Verhältnisse extrem. Er hatte doch selbst entschieden, den Film nicht mehr zu Ende zu schauen und schon ins Bett zu gehen. Da musste er dann eben etwas länger warten, das war doch klar. Franz war fast geneigt, jetzt erst recht langsam zu machen, um Ivo ein bisschen zu ärgern. Er ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Ivos Ungeduld hin oder her, es war wirklich schon recht spät geworden und er wollte auch ins Bett. Schließlich mussten sie morgen beide wieder früh raus. Mit einem großen Schritt erreicht er die oberste Treppenstufe und trat ins Schlafzimmer. Ivo lag schon im Bett. Als Franz hereinkam , hob er kurz den Kopf aus den Kissen.

„Da bist’ ja endlich.“

„Mach halt nicht so ein Stress. Alter Mann ist doch kein D-Zug.“

Ivo grinste nur, kuschelte sich wieder tiefer in die Kissen und zog die Decke bis zur Schulter hoch. Franz schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er trat ums Bett, stellte die Wasserflasche ab, schlug seine Bettdecke zurück – und hielt überrascht inne.

Auf seinem Kopfkissen lag ein Buch. Das war an und für sich nichts ungewöhnliches, Ivo legte ihm regelmäßig Bücher aufs Kopfkissen. Überraschend war mehr die Art des Buches: Ein dickes, gebundenes Buch mit einem dunkelblauen Leinenrücken und einem leuchtend gelborangenen Einband. Ein Kind war darauf zu sehen, ein kleines Mädchen in einem viel zu großen Mantel, und eine Schildkröte vor den stilisierten Umrissen einer Stadt. Franz hätte den Titel gar nicht lesen müssen, um zu wissen, was es war. Er schaute zu Ivo hinüber.

„Ein Kinderbuch, ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ich wollt’s immer lesen, aber hab’s nie g’schafft. Außerdem, wenn’st schon vorliest, warum dann nicht auch Kinderbücher.“

Franz nahm das Buch vom Kopfkissen auf, wog es nachdenklich in der Hand. Ivo hatte ja schon recht. Es war wirklich egal, was er abends im Bett vorlas. Krimis oder Kinderbücher, die meisten würden sie schon schräg anschauen dafür, dass er es überhaupt tat. Sie waren schließlich beide erwachsen und konnten selbst lesen. Damals, als Ivo die Sehnerventzündung hatte und nicht selbst hatte lesen können, da war das etwas anderes gewesen, aber jetzt…

Was hatte Ivo gejammert, dass er jetzt wochenlang warten müsste, bis er wüsste, wie das Buch ausging. Tagelang. Irgendwann hatte Franz sich dann erbarmt und ihm vorgelesen. Jeden Abend ein Kapitel. Erst hatte es sich komisch angefühlt, nicht das Lesen selbst – er las gerne vor. Wenn sie vor Weihnachten wieder Kollegen suchten, die in den Kinderkrankenhäusern vorlasen, war er immer der Erste, der sich meldete, aber Ivo war eben kein Kind mehr. Dann war es aber doch auch schön gewesen, vor allem schön. Als das Buch dann zu Ende war, hatten sie sich schon so daran gewöhnt, dass es ihnen mit einem Mal gefehlt hatte.

„Schön is’ des g’wesen, des Lesen“, hatte Ivo gesagt. „Ein bisschen wie früher.“

Franz hatte nur genickt. Am nächsten Tag hatte er zum ersten Mal ein Buch auf seinem Kopfkissen gefunden. Ivo hatte nichts dazu gesagt, aber Franz hatte die stumme Frage trotzdem sofort verstanden. Er hatte sich zu Ivo ins Bett gesetzt und ihm vorgelesen. Dabei war es geblieben, auch als die Entzündung verheilt war und Ivo längst wieder selbst lesen konnte. Jeden Abend im Bett las er ein Kapitel aus einem Buch vor und wenn sie das Buch durch hatten, fand er anderntags auf seinem Kopfkissen ein neues. Ivo verriet nie, was das nächste Buch sein würde oder nach welchen Kriterien er die Bücher überhaupt auswählte, aber das wollte Franz auch gar nicht wissen. Er ließ sich gern überraschen und bisher hatte ihm Ivos Auswahl noch immer gefallen.

Das Bettzeug raschelte. Franz schaute von dem Buch auf hinüber zu Ivo. Der hatte sich die Decke jetzt bis zu den Ohren gezogen und war kaum mehr zu sehen. Befürchtete er etwa, das falsche Buch ausgewählt zu haben? Plötzlich ergab Ivos scheinbare Ungeduld Sinn. Er war nervös gewesen wegen seiner Buchauswahl. Erst jetzt realisierte Franz, wie lange er eigentlich vor dem Bett gestanden und das Buch angestarrt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass Ivo dachte, er wollte es nicht lesen.

Franz legte das Buch auf dem Nachtschränkchen ab und kletterte ins Bett. Er zog und zupfte sein Kopfkissen zurecht, bis er sich bequem an das Kopfteil lehnen konnte. Dann zog er die Bettdecke hoch und schlug das Buch auf. Der Rücken war noch ganz steif und knirschte protestierend, als er die Seiten durchblätterte, auf der Suche nach dem Anfang. Von den makellosen Seiten stieg der typische Geruch neuer Bücher zu ihm auf: Papier und Druckerschwärze. Er atmete tief ein und begann zu lesen.

_„Eine große Stadt und ein kleines Mädchen.“_

Neben ihm knarrte der Lattenrost und einmal mehr raschelte die Bettdecke. Ivo kam zu ihm herangerobbt und kroch mit unter seine Decke. Er schmiegte sich an ihn an, so eng er nur konnte, schlang den Arm um seine Hüfte und bettete den Kopf auf Franz’ Bauch. Franz wartete einen Moment, bis Ivo wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war, dann las er weiter.

_„In alten, alten Zeiten, als die Menschen noch in ganz anderen Sprachen redeten, gab es in den warmen Ländern schon große und prächtige Städte. Da erhoben sich die Paläste der Könige und Kaiser, da gab es breite Straßen, enge Gassen und winkelige Gässchen, da standen herrliche Tempel mit goldenen und marmornen Götterstatuen, da gab es bunte Märkte, wo Waren aus aller Herren Länder feilgeboten wurden, und weite, schöne Plätze, wo die Leute sich versammelten, um Neuigkeiten zu besprechen und Reden zu halten oder anzuhören. Und vor allem gab es dort große Theater.“_

Franz’ Hand wanderte in Ivos Nacken, strich sanft durch die weichen Locken. Ivo seufzte leise, schmatzte ein bisschen und schmiegte sich noch enger an Franz an, fast so, als wollte er in ihn hineinkriechen. Franz lächelte leicht, als er weiterlas. Warum hatte er überhaupt je gezweifelt? Er liebte es vorzulesen und Ivo liebte es zuzuhören. Sie passten ineinander, wie zwei Teile eines Puzzles. Kinderbuch oder nicht, daran konnte nichts verkehrt sein. Sie waren einfach zu alt, um sich mit irgendwelchen kleinlichen Konventionen aufzuhalten. Damit hatten sie schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren.

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Falls es jemand nicht schon bei der Beschreibung des Covers erraten haben sollte, die Ausschnitte aus dem Buch gibt es tatsächlich: Es handelt sich um den Anfang von Michael Endes _„Momo“_ , nach _„Jim Knopf und Lukas der Lokomotivführer“_ und _„Ronja Räubertochter“_ eines meiner liebsten Kinderbücher.


End file.
